


自君别后

by Blumenzwiebel



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 标题来自小说原作最末一章名。一些细节及相关事件的时间线糅合了电影和原作小说。





	自君别后

 

座钟敲响时，艾德也下意识地抬腕对了对时间，十二点，案头的电话还是安静得像死了一样。看样子属于艾德蒙·詹·埃克斯利局长的第一年圣诞夜是要就这么安宁无事地过去了。

他隐隐有几分失望，又觉得自己此刻的失落很荒谬，好像他在希望发生点什么，但当然他不可能会想要自己任上的第一年就出像血腥圣诞那种闹剧。他可不像帕克那么容易受人摆弄，听任自己的治下被达德利·史密斯一手遮天，搞得乌烟瘴气。

哪怕再恨他的人如今都要承认这一点：艾德·埃克斯利聪明过人，有手腕，懂政治，个人履历无懈可击，当年告密留下的污点早就被后来的数次大胜给洗刷得干干净净了。当然要说他广受爱戴还有点夸张，但在任命颁布时自发响起的掌声说明他已经在兄弟们当中赢得了足够多的尊敬。

他下意识地又瞄了一眼电话，那玩意就在下一秒震跳起来，害他也吓了一跳。

那边一出声他就听出了是琳恩，她那把嗓子隔着多远都能令所有男人都心头一荡，“你那头听起来不太像圣诞，艾德。或者我该叫你埃克斯利分局长？”

她那边听着可是热闹。“圣诞气氛不太适合我。孤家寡人更适合。”特别是考虑到他的亲朋故交已经走的走，死的死，连艾德差点都以为要永远屹立不倒的达德利都被他弄掉了。

艾德恍然顿悟他如此心神不宁的原因了，独自一人的胜利品尝起来实在不对味。

她笑，“我在报纸上看见了你晋升的消息，想着要恭喜你，打到你家里，他们说你在这里。我记得这个地方，我们有一段难忘的时光，不是吗？”

艾德差一点就笑了，直到他转念想到了她是为什么。或者是为了谁才会打电话来。“你打来不只是为了问候我的吧。”

“不是，”她也很直接，“我打来是为了坐在你度假小屋外那辆车里的傻子。他是在那里，对吧。”

“我可没逼他在那里。”艾德冷冰冰地说。

“你也没有开门请他进去，”琳恩说，“我不喜欢干涉别人的事，但我也提醒你，如果你继续让他呆在那辆车里，我现在也还是可以随时从亚利桑那过去找你们的，花不了我多少时间。我风韵犹存，有钱又没丈夫，人人都爱像我这样的女人。这一次他没准就会作出和上次不同的选择了。”

艾德冷冷地祝她圣诞快乐，然后挂了电话。

他出了书房，从屋子窗户里能窥到外面车道上那辆车，依稀可见里头巴德·怀特的轮廓，在对方能看见自己前，艾德又从窗户前面走开了。

他瞪着那扇门，一时进退维谷。

这很容易：他只需要往前走几步，拉开那扇门，甚至都不需要开口，只要他站在那里，巴德就会明白了。他会跟过来，他们甚至都不需要说话，互祝圣诞快乐什么。

他们之间从来都不需要那些，哪怕是他们第一次搭档合作就是这样水到渠成了：只需要艾德一个眼神，巴德就会明白他该怎么配合，是把检察官像条死鸡一样挂出栏杆外，还是一唱一和从水果佬嘴里套话。美好的时光，没错。

但这也是他们之间的问题：他们所有的一切都是在彼此默许的前提下一路摧崩拉朽至此，艾德引路而巴德开路。这也导致眼下这个情境艾德很难完全归咎于巴德，如果他现在走出去，也等于承认了事情弄成这样也有他的错。

他也有点怨恨琳恩，不只是因为她把事情对他挑明了，也因为那些过去的时光（注1）。就是那时候艾德第一次对别人透露了自己生命里最深的恐惧和渴求，他的脆弱和痛苦。他们两个，他和琳恩，是如此相似，如此惯于根据风向委曲求全却又坚定得不可能被别人改变。他猜是那时候琳恩就明白了，他们俩太相似了，不可能有什么结果。

也是在那时候艾德也才借由琳恩偷窥到了巴德的秘密：从第一年，艾德试图阻止警局骚乱而巴德冲过通道把他锁进那个房间里（注2），那之后艾德让斯坦斯兰丢了工作，巴德和那个胖子堵住艾德揍了一顿，还拍照威胁他。那之后的好几个月里艾德每次一想到温德尔·怀特的名字就恨得浑身发烫，又惧怕得不敢轻举妄动。

他没想到的是巴德对他也存在着几乎一样的憎恨和恐惧。哪怕在他最恨艾德的时候，巴德也清楚——也许比达德利还要更早地看清——艾德比他聪明太多，艾德如果想要报复他，能够轻易毁掉他。

其他人要到很久之后才明白这一点：巴德也许是很疯狂，但艾德一旦打定主意，可以比他更疯。

他们就这么毫不掩饰地炽热地互相憎恨了好几年，“巴德对你的恨超过了对我或对其他人的爱。”（注3）琳恩那时候说，艾德当时还以为她只是想嘲讽他。但现在再想起来，艾德也就理解了后来她为什么选择一个人去亚利桑那州了。

有时候，恨反而比爱更容易去救赎。

每个人都有自己成为警察的理由。巴德·怀特为的是平息午夜梦回时在他脑子里不知是真是假的女人的尖叫，为了能简单干脆地痛殴每一个灌下几滴猫尿就对老婆孩子大打出手的懦夫。他的愤怒就像他的拳头，简单，直接。

艾德的理由要更复杂更曲折：他父亲的赞许，他英年早逝的哥哥，但归根结底，他为的也是非常简单，同时坚韧得无论多少政治手腕也不能使之屈服的东西。在那几年里，在那些小心翼翼精打细算虚以委蛇的生存底下，几乎快被他遗忘了，直到巴德从不拐弯的拳头让他重新想起来。

结果是巴德也许比所有人都了解艾德，艾德告诉他他们要推翻夜枭案时也没有太吃惊，似乎他来之前就料定了艾德会那么做。

结果是巴德比艾德想的更聪明，也更善于察言观色，达德利只利用他来当打手还真是大材小用。艾德证明他能把巴德这双拳头用得更好，巴德抱怨艾德的规矩束手束脚，但他们配合起来天衣无缝，仿佛是本该如此。

结果是夜枭大屠杀翻了案，艾德·埃克斯利再次成了英雄，但达德利·史密斯从容脱身（注4）。在巴德·怀特伤愈归队后，艾德把他安插到自己手下。琳恩选择离开，退出了这个混乱的深渊。巴德成为了他如今唯一的秘密同盟，朋友，伙伴，而太阳底下无新事，人们或爱或恨，或老死不相往来，那些炽热的感情总得有一个出口。

但他们过去的水火难容太过明显，如今的转变就显得分外扎眼，艾德还没想好要怎么处理，就传出了风言风语。巴德自动申请去了另一个分局。从此再不往来，表面上互不相干。

艾德早该想到会有这个结果的，巴德·怀特，警探局头号猛人，硬汉，脑筋和他的拳头一样从不肯拐弯，从来不接受被救妇女感恩的投怀送抱，当然也不会接受艾德自毁前程式的长相厮守（假设艾德曾经有那么打算过）。

于是艾德专心致意，一心复仇。达德利·史密斯倒台。这一年他也顺利升至分局长。

前程似锦，孤家寡人。

外面车道上又有了动静，艾德从沉思中回过神来，他听见了车子启动的声音，一直等那辆车开走了，他才慢吞吞地打开门，走到门廊里张望了一下，那边果然是空了。

艾德也摸不透巴德为什么会来找他。既然达德利已经倒台，他们的秘密同盟也就结束了，就算还有点别的，之前也已经消失了。巴德甚至说不出什么打动人的话，只是讪讪然地站在那里。看着他臊眉耷眼低声下气的样子，艾德都觉得心里发堵，索性装看不见。

巴德开着车在艾德那座继承自他父亲的豪宅门口守了三天，然后又追到了箭头湖来，艾德本来打算一鼓作气把他晾到圣诞节假期之后再作打算。现在也好，也省了他继续纠结的功夫了。

他在那里多站了一会，漠然地打量着屋前那几面旗帜，它们在夜风里飒飒作响，那是他父亲留下的，艾德只是一直没有下定决心抹掉所有他父亲的痕迹。

那些风声也让他觉得冷了。就在这时艾德莫名其妙地又听见了车声，巴德居然又回来了，车灯照在门前，也把形单影只的艾德照了个明明白白，艾德一动不动。

巴德停好车，从车后面抱下来一箱酒，他一言不发，绕过艾德进了门，艾德也跟中了邪似的跟着他进去了。

他们在前室停下，巴德把酒放在桌上，艾德莫名又想起了血腥圣诞，那一天他也看着巴德把酒带进警局，之后事态就不可控制了。这一个前车之鉴提醒他，也许他该跟巴德还有他的圣诞夜酒水保持距离。

“你没在值勤，”就像能听到他内心独白，巴德说，“我也没有。”

“那又如何，我们喝个醉醺醺，然后呢？”

“然后我们操。”巴德干脆地说。

刚才艾德还觉得冷，现在他觉得热了。

“找别人去，怀特，”艾德说，拿出长官的尊严架势，尽管已经不剩多少。“我肯定你那个名单上多得是心怀感激的女人，什么都愿意为你做。”

“我不愿意。”

他们互相看着，巴德说，“事情很简单，别搞复杂了，埃克斯利。我来不是为了一次的事，或几次，我要的也不是高高在上的施舍。这也许能成，也许不能。但我想先说明白，我知道你有野心，但我觉得弄倒达德利，还有一个警探局也差不多能满足你了。如果我想错了，告诉我，我这就走。”

就有人能把告白的情话都说得像他妈的威胁。艾德又瞪了他一眼，清了清嗓子。但巴德的眼里带着一丝笑，每次他们扮红白脸他觉得艾德有点可笑就会露出那种逗趣的眼神。

“行还是不行，都在你，埃克斯利。”

艾德又清了清嗓子，他开口前已经知道了自己的回答。但他决意要多晾巴德几秒。他转身过去拿酒。

 

end

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1、小说原作里，艾德和琳恩在埃克斯利家的箭头湖度假小屋，两个人互相倾诉了自己的秘密。琳恩日记里对比艾德和巴德的部分非常有意思。
> 
> 2、电影里，圣诞夜骚乱时把艾德关起来的是其他警察，小说里是巴德。电影中艾德告密之后，斯坦斯兰在走廊里打掉了艾德的纸箱，小说里这对搭档对艾德的报复要暴力得多。两个人之间的互相憎恨和仇视误解也延续了好几年。电影里把这几年发生的事都压缩在几个月内了。
> 
> 3、小说原文。
> 
> 4、小说结局和电影不同，达德利没有死，毫发无损地从夜枭案脱身。


End file.
